Best Friend
by YourNewBestFriend15
Summary: Kida finds himself in love with Mikado; but when the said brunette comes to live in Ikebukuro he finds it almost impossible to hide it. Even so, if or when Mikado finds out what will he think of his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

AN: okey dokey, so I deleted my last fanfiction but once I finish it and have my editor fix it I will repost it. And also i do not own Durarara, no matter how much I wish I did.

.

.

Today was the day. A super important day in the life of Kida Masaomi. The day that Kida's best friend came to Ikebukuro. Yes, Mikado Ryugamine was coming to school, here in this strange town.

Of course, the blonde would never admit this to him, but he found himself oddly attracted to the young and timid Mikado. There was something in his innocent ways that grabbed Kida's attention. Made him feel like he was on cloud nine. Just listening to the voice of the brunette seemed to make any day turn out for the best. Yes, Kida was in love with his best friend. {Cue intense music}

.

.

.

It was Sunday, the air was calm and Mikado's train had just come in. The blonde couldn't help but smile as he searched the large station; just think about it, somewhere in this huge train station Mikado was waiting for him. Waiting to jump into his arms. Okay maybe not that last part but he was definitely waiting for him.

.

Just getting off of the train, the said brunette looked through the crowd to see if his friend was there or yet to come. Ryugamine frowned slightly. It was strange being in a place like this, with thousands of people crammed into a place that should only hold a few hundred. There was yelling and people pushing other people around. For a few moments Mikado found himself out of place in a world like this. But some blonde hair and a beautiful smile changed that. Kida had found his way around the crowd to find the dark haired boy. And of course a big hug followed the meet up. Hugging the brunette felt so right, so perfect ;he fit perfectly in the blondes arms, like he belonged there.

.TIME SKIP

Kida walked beside the boy he admired the whole while telling him about this wild world he lived in. Along the way he introduced his friends to Mikado hoping to help him get along with people in a crazy place like this.

.

.

AN: that's it for this chapter. I wont be able to post as much and I knoe it sucks but I'm a very suckish writer but I gotta learn somehow right? Anyway thanxx for reading. 3


	2. Chapter 2

AN: okay second chapter Here we go. *breathes deeply and blinks heavily*

He didn't know how he got there or why he was there but scenes of the previous night began to flood his memory. For some reason he was in Mikado's house, in Mikado's bed, under Mikado's blanket, next to Mikado. His breathing hitched as he almost started giggling out of happiness. Feelings from the night before reawakened inside. Now don't get me wrong, they only slept together; in the most innocent way possible. I guess I have some explaining to do. Well yesterday on the way home…{Narrator's voice fades XD}

.

.PREVIOUS NIGHT

.

After about an hour of walking the two friends finally reached the shady looking apartments that Ryuugamine was staying at. The dark red bricks of the building made it look older than it was. The building was a little shifty looking. All the windows were boarded up and the door looked as if it was about to fall off the hinges. Devious looking alleys surrounded the old brick place. Seeing his best friend have to live in a place like this worried Kida a little bit. I mean this is exactly the type of place where the yellow scarves used to hang out. Gangs always lurked in the shadows, well not only gangs but people like Orihara Izaya. The blonde felt a little worried about Mikado. Mikado was weak he needed to be protected.

For some reason Maosami had the urge to confess his love right then and there. The blonde couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. He blushed before turning to face the street, "Mikado, I…I love you." A smile grazed his lips. The brunette hadn't picked up the confession and simply thought 'I love you, you're my best friend.' So he decided to return the friendliness, "Love you too, Maosami."

Kida's blush intensified, he knew Mikado didn't mean it the way he had; but it still made him feel butterflies. Before the darker hair boy closed the door the blonde quickly turned around, ran up the few steps and grabbed the door. "No Mikado!" He clasped a hand to the back of the others neck and kissed him gently for a few seconds. "I love you." He repeated slowly as he lowered his hand and backed away.

Mikado's face flushed over, this seriously couldn't be happening. What the hell! Maosami loved him, like was 'in' love with him. He lowered his head and faced the floor, "Me too." His voice was barely a whisper but enough to send Kida through the roof. He really did love him back. Even though he didn't know if he could ever actually say 'I love you' to him, he did.

The blonde found the silence an opportunity to hug the red faced boy in front of him. Bringing the other into a warm embrace, he rested his face in the crook of Mikado's neck before breaking the hug. Feelings fluttered around Kida's body, and they were unquestionably showing through the silly grin on his face. His almost sleeping mind had been fully awakened.

With the brunette still blushing up a storm he politely asked if Kida would stay the night. Of course, he explained that he was a little uncomfortable in a new city and would like if he were to stay until he got used to it; and the blonde understood. With Mikado living in a place like this he was more than happy to 'protect' him. He quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind him, leaving the rain outside.

.

Izaya watched from an alley as the blonde had kissed the brunette and how the brunette had invited Kida into his room. A grimace look found its way to Orihara's face. He knew he could certainly use this against the blonde weasel in the future.

.

After having some hot chocolate and changing out of wet clothing into fresh, warm ones; the two boys found themself confessing things to each other they thought they had locked up inside for good. They told each other stories of things that happened when they were apart and how amazing it was to talk in person again. They soon found themselves curled up in bed, blankets keeping the warmth inside. Arms tangled up, legs intertwined, breaths slow and even. The muteness of sleep fell over the one roomed apartment.

.

.

.

Kida remembered the night clearly now; thankfully nothing serious had happened. He smiled softly at the adorable expression of the boy sleeping next to him. This was certainly the place he wished he could stay forever.

AN: I don't know if you guys felt it, but felt like this chapter was a little rushed. Please leave a review about this chapter and tell me how to improve my story I will take suggestions. Thanks. *winks* I just edited this a little. Hopefully it passes the test chapter three wont be long. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry I had some pretty bad writers block for a few days so yeah. Also I didn't know how to start this chapter so I just went with what came to my mind. Also this whole story doesn't have a plot I'm just coming up with ideas on the spot. [that's why it sucks]. This chapter is Anri`s POV.

.

.

Anri was an attractive girl with her short black hair, glasses and ,mostly noticed by the boys, large breasts. She was shy, quiet and didn't really defend herself. She just let whatever came her way happen; except on occasion when she pulled out her sword. The boys didn't know it, well no one did; she, Anri Sonohara was the slasher.

Any way back on track, she had been noticing something between the two; like how yesterday Kida tackled Mikado to the ground and tickled him. That was something usually friends ,even best friends, won't do. For girls it's different. But a boy on boy relationship was out of the question, maybe they were really just friends. But then again Mikado does always blush when Kida brings up dating or sex or something so…. 'kida'. Also the looks the blonde would give to the other in class was quite suspicious. Maybe this was a secret relationship; to be sure she would ask her new friend Celty AKA the headless rider.

AN: It's short, I know but I still have writers block. But I felt bad about not posting. I will most likely edit this more. Also is you have any ideas to add into this chapter for when I edit please review. Also please tell your friends if you enjoy this fic. Thankies. *winks*


End file.
